stcroixrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Inara Serra
|} |} ---- Inara Serra leaves canon after Heart of Gold So beautiful, beautiful... "I love this ship. I have from the first moment I saw it. ..." Inara was born in the late 25th century on Sihnon, a beautiful planet that is part of the Union of Allied Planets. She came from a wealthy family and began training to become a registered Companion at the young age of twelve. While there she was taught dance, archery, martial arts, calligraphy, how to play musical instruments, and singing. She also spent many years studying variety of subjects from literature to politics and the economy. Later in her training she began to study psychology, so in time she could understand her client's needs. When it came to the final tests six years later, she came out top of her class. She was only taught the art of love play only upon successfully finishing her training. Inara became a rising member of the Companion House Madrassa, was considered a shoo-in for house priestess. She entertained her clients on Sihnon, some having traveled far and wide to meet the renowned Companion. Though she decided to leave her home and everything and everybody she knew so she could travel the outer rim, because she wanted to see the rest of the universe. And that was when she found out the the captain of the spaceship Serenity was wanting to lease one his shuttles out. She felt an odd fascination with Captain Malcolm "Mal" Reynolds from the moment they met in order to discuss the terms of her lease. She was more than aware that her profession made him uncomfortable, but decided she wasn't going to let that get in the way with her leasing it. Leasing the shuttle meant that she would have relative mobility and independence and the ability to expand her client base. It also meant that she would be able to provide Mal with the respectability of having a registered Companion on board and in turn, open doors in a marketplace that he might not otherwise be allowed in as an ordinary smuggler. The two were able to work out a reasonable deal on the shuttle and before long it was decked out from floor to ceiling with silks, satins and other pretties that soon made it home for her. Upon entering the business arrangement with Mal, she began joining the crew more and even began dining more with them. She became close with the crew of the ship, though she became closest with the young mechanic, Kaylee Frye. She soon became an older sister figure for the younger woman. She would often do Kaylee's hair, and give her advice when it came a certain doctor on board. She grew close with River Tam and her brother, Doctor Simon Tam. While she wasn't particularly close to the pilot, Wash or his wife, Zoe, she grew comfortable around them, though with Jayne, the hired Merc, she wasn't as comfortable, but she just learned to ignore him. She and Mal developed an unacknowledged attraction to each other which they stubbornly resisted. It would often begin by harmless jests but would sometimes end in hurtful bickering. She acted as a voice of reason, even though she was often ignored, during the planning stages of many of the crew's schemes, occasionally even taking part in them herself. After the crew helped her come to the aid of an old friend, Nandi, who was subsequently killed, Inara came to a decision. She had grown too close to them - to Mal in particular - and put herself in emotional danger; she decided she had to leave Serenity. 'Cause this is just a game Perceptive, contemplative, self-aware and composed, Inara is a practising Buddhist. Being a Companion, she isn't ashamed of who she is or what she does. She radiates sexuality without appearing trashy or easy. She embraces sexuality as a valuable, even positive part of all life and isn't afraid to let others know that. She considers her profession to be completely honorable, and even if someone insults her, Inara manages to remain gracious and even forgiving. Inara is very self-aware and composed, managing to hide feelings she doesn't wish to share from others. Though, if for some reason she is at odds with someone, she can and often will respond with wit and dry humor. She tries to stay upbeat and focus on the positive aspect of things, rather than the negative - no matter what situation she finds herself in. She tends to be highly independent and confident and always chooses her own clients. Her view on things allows her to interact with many people, both male and female, with genuine attention and care. Giving comfort and pleasure to others is something she has always enjoyed. When she's with a client, she focuses solely on them and their needs - be in physical or mental. She doesn't put an act on with her clients as she genuinely cares in some way for every single one of them. She however does not confuse physical love with what she does, nor does she confuse it with possessiveness. She tries to never act in anger or jealousy, as she finds that neither tend to accomplish anything. Serra, Inara Serra, Inara Serra, Inara